


DIY Insomnia Cure

by idkspookystuff



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ryland, Coming Untouched, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Implied dom/sub, Insomnia (mention), M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Shane, anxiety (mention), minor pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: Ryland wakes up alone and finds that Shane's editing a video and can't sleep. Ryland knows exactly how to make him sleepy.





	DIY Insomnia Cure

**Author's Note:**

> as per rule 34 of the internet, if it exists, there's porn of it.
> 
> i'm sorry shane and ryland.
> 
> i tried to make this as genuinely good as it could be, but every ten minutes or so one of drew's songs would come on my spotify and i would pause and go "am i really writing a fanfic about shane dawson?"
> 
> if you're reading this and you're genuinely into shane & ryland (like i am) then please for the love of god write more fanfiction this fandom is deprived!
> 
> also you can follow my [youtuber tumblr](http://www.gorgeousdan.tumblr.com)
> 
> (also i apologize for the youtuber title i had to)
> 
> -seb

Waking up alone is a rare instance in Ryland’s life. 

He sits up in bed, turns his phone over so he can check the time. It’s around three in the morning. Usually Shane would be in bed by now, asleep if not on his phone. Ryland decides he should probably check on him, make sure he’s not working himself to death or possessed by the ghost Shane swears lives in their backroom. 

He grabs a sweater from the floor and pulls it on. It’s weirdly nippy for California, though he’s sure Shane’s too wrapped up in his own mind to notice. He makes his way down the stairs and into the office, where he finds Shane on his computer, editing a video. He sighs but Shane doesn’t hear him above the sound of his headphones. Ryland carefully makes his way over and wraps his arms around Shane’s shoulders. 

Shane jumps and pulls his headphones off. He visibly relaxes when he sees its only Ryland and not some kind of spirit. “Christ, you scared the shit out of me,” Shane mutters. He presses save on his video and spins in his chair so he can face Ryland. “Why aren’t you asleep? It’s late.”

Ryland grabs both of Shane’s hands and lets their arms dangle together. “Couldn’t sleep without you.” 

Shane gives him a little smile that conveys how fond he is. He uses the leverage of their combined hands to pull Ryland into his lap. Ryland goes easily, scoots so he can sit with his ass on Shane’s thighs. “You’re so fucking sweet,” Shane mutters. Ryland puts a hand on Shane’s cheek and leans down so that he can kiss his boyfriend. He intends for it to be something short, but Shane gets one hand on Ryland’s upper back, the other under his ass and pulls him closer so he can kiss him deeper. Ryland just goes with it, pilant under his boyfriend’s sure hands.

Shane pulls back and peppers kisses down Ryland’s neck. He nips him and Ryland moans softly, the sound resonating through the otherwise quiet room. He looks out the window and makes eye contact with a judgemental looking bird as Shane pulls Ryland’s shirt off to continue his journey down. He sucks a hickey into the space just below Ryland’s belly and Ryland gasps loudly. “Shane,” he mutters. When Shane only hums in response, he tries again. “Shane, are we really gonna fuck here?”

“Yeah,” Shane says, all breathless. He comes back up so he can peck Ryland’s lips, leans in to whisper into his ear, “wanna fuck you right in front of this window, where anyone can see how much you love getting dicked.” He pulls back so he can watch Ryland’s face. “That okay?” 

Instead of a verbal answer, Ryland just pulls Shane into another kiss. Shane digs his nails into Ryland’s back, who hisses with pain. Shane pulls back and lifts Ryland off of him so that he can stand beside him. Like this, Ryland always feels so much tinier than Shane, who’s all tall and muscular. 

“I’m gonna get the lube,” Shane tells Ryland. His eyes fall to the desk behind them, and a smirk pulls at the corner of his lips. “Why don’t you lean over the desk and wait for me to get back?” 

Ryland gives him a shy little smile in reply. He knows logically that it’s three in the morning and they’re on private property, no one’s going to walk past and see them. But just the idea that someone could - someone could walk past and see him, naked, bent over a desk and waiting for Shane to come fuck him. It sends a shiver down his spine. “Alright.” 

Shane walks out of the room and Ryland takes that as his cue. He pulls his pants and his boxers off in one swoop and lets them pool at his feet. He then leans over the desk and waits, his hands on either side of his face to support him. He doesn’t have to wait long for Shane’s footsteps to return. He hears a sharp inhale of breath from Shane as he reenters the room. 

“Gorgeous,” Shane comments. He closes the door behind him so that neither of the animals will walk in and see their parents fucking. He can hear Shane strip from behind him. There’s the sound of the bottle of lube being opened and then Shane’s behind him, a finger teasing around his hole. Ryland pushes back into his hand to inspire Shane to just get on with it already. Shane doesn’t disappoint, a long, thick finger pushing into Ryland’s hole.

Ryland groans at the feeling, presses his hands into the desk. Shane takes both of Ryland’s wrists and presses them together into his back, holds them there with one hand as he adds another finger. Ryland’s panting at this point, arches his back as Shane adds a third finger and presses against his prostate. 

“Fuck, please, stop teasing,” Ryland begs. Shane just simply presses against his prostate harder. Ryland can tell he’s smirking without turning around. “Please, please!” 

“Mh,” Shane mutters. He leans forward so he can press a kiss between Ryland’s shoulder blades “Please…?” he trails off, clearly wanting Ryland to finish for him.

Ryland turns bright red. He knows what Shane wants. Ryland had brought it up the first time they ever fucked on Shane’s couch and Shane hasn’t stopped teasing him about it since. “Please, daddy. Please fuck me.”

Shane pulls his fingers out, but Ryland only has a second to mourn their loss. Shane slicks his cock up and presses it against Ryland’s hole. He tightens his grip on Ryland’s wrists as he pushes in. Ryland arches his back and gasps, quiets as Shane shushes him. 

“Good boy,” Shane mutters, runs a hand through Ryland’s hair. Ryland would complain about getting lube in his hair, but all he can focus on is Shane’s cock, the place where they’re connected as intimately as two people can be. Ryland pushes back against Shane and whines. Shane gives an indulgent little laugh as he starts to fuck Ryland, nice and slow and easy.

Ryland fixes his eyes on the view out their window. He knows no one’s gonna come back, but he’s so high on lust that he can imagine it. Drew or Garrett or Bobby, maybe even a complete stranger, walking past and catching his eye, watching Shane fuck him, watching him beg for it. The thought makes him clench down hard around Shane. 

Shane notices, of course, and he takes the thread and runs with it. “Yeah, babe, you like that?” he asks. He snaps his hips forward and Ryland gasps. “You want someone to come watch you get fucked?” When Ryland doesn’t answer, Shane’s hand leaves his hair and he slaps his ass hard. Ryland gasps at the sting.

“No, daddy,” he answers. “Only you, daddy. Only wanna get fucked by you. Only want you to watch me.” 

“Good boy,” Shane says gently. He keeps fucking forward into Ryland, scratches the top of Ryland’s head. Ryland preens under the attention like a cat and Shane laughs breathlessly. “Do you think you can come like this?” He asks, his breath ragged. “Think you can come just from getting fucked?”

Ryland thinks about it. Usually, he needs at least a few strokes to his cock to get off. But he’s so keyed up, so tired, that all he can focus on is Shane. It’s like his whole world has narrowed down to Shane inside him, Shane’s words in his ear, Shane’s hand in his hair. The realization that he could come on it no problem hits him like a ton of bricks. “Yeah.” 

He can nearly hear Shane’s proud smile. “Good boy,” he says yet again, and doubles his efforts in fucking Ryland into the desk. Ryland really focuses on it, on the feeling building in his stomach, and soon enough he’s right on the edge. “Daddy, oh, I’m close, Shane, please.”

Shane doesn’t punish his little infraction. Instead, he just breathlessly answers, “fuck, yeah, baby, you can come.” 

A few more thrusts and Ryland comes untouched, arching his back into Shane. Shane holds him down through it, a hard grasp on his wrists. As Ryland starts to come back down, he can hear Shane’s rugged breathing, can feel the short, hard thrusts. He clenches down hard around Shane once, twice, and Shane buries himself balls deep as he comes. He fills Ryland with it and catches his breath, enjoys the feeling of being buried deep inside of his boyfriend. 

Ryland gives a breathless little chuckle. “You mind?” he asks. 

Shane laughs as well. “Just enjoying the view,” he says gently. He pulls out slowly and watches his own come leak from Ryland’s ass. 

Ryland grimaces a little. “I don’t think I’ll ever be used to that feeling.”

“I know,” Shane moans, but his voice sounds so reverent that somehow Ryland doesn’t think they mean the same thing. Shane gets down on his knees and licks a stripe from Ryland’s empty balls to his hole. 

Ryland shivers at the feeling. Getting eaten out by Shane is amazing, but he’s really tired and sensitive and just wants to sleep. He stands up and tries not to laugh at Shane’s faux hurt face. “Not now, babe.”

“You sure?” Shane asks. He gets his hands on Ryland’s hips and licks off the come on his stomach. “I know how fast you could get hard again.”

It’s a tempting offer, but Ryland catches sight of the clock - nearly four in the morning - and shakes his head. “Nah, I’m exhausted.” 

Shane smiles fondly at him and rises to his feet. Before Ryland even knows what’s happening, Shane scoops him up off his feet. Ryland squeals a little as Shane smiles down at him. “What are you doing, Shane?”

“Carrying you to bed,” Shane says gently. With that, he makes his way out of the office and starts up the stairs.

Ryland smiles back at him. “You’re the cutest.” 

Shane shrugs. “I know,” he answers. Ryland laughs as that as Shane reaches their bedroom. He deposits Ryland on the bed and get in next to him, pulls Ryland closer. Ryland leans his head in the crook of Shane’s neck and kisses the skin there. 

“I love you,” Ryland says softly.

Shane grabs Ryland’s free hand and laces their fingers together. “I love you too.” He traces his thumb over Ryland’s ring finger like he’s contemplating something. 

The two of them fall asleep curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make the world go round


End file.
